danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
Noddy
'Noddy '(voiced by Susan Sheridan) is the main character from Noddy's Toyland Adventures. He wears a blue hat with a gold bell, a red shirt and yellow tie with red spots, blue shorts with a yellow belt and red shoes Bert Monkey with blue laces. He has a red and yellow car which communicates by saying "Parp Parp", only Noddy and Mr Sparks can understand what the car is saying. He lives at House-For-One in Toyland, next door to Mr and Mrs Tubby Bear. His best friends are Big Ears, Mr Plod, Tessie Bear, Dinah Doll and the Tubby Bears. His main enemies are Gobbo and Sly the Goblins and once Sammy Sailor who tried to frame Noddy for his mischief making. He also has trouble with Martha Monkey (who sometimes teases and makes fun of him), Miss Pink Cat (who is proud and rude) and Master Tubby Bear (who is always causing mischief). Noddy is a friendly fellow but can be very naive and gullible which makes him an easy target for the Goblin's wicked schemes, but he comes out on top in the end. He can also be quite short tempered around Bumpy Dog. His occupation Father Christmas is being a taxi driver and he gives lifts to all of Toyland's residents for sixpence a time. He gives his best friends Big Ears and Tessie Bear lifts for free. 1970S In the 1970's version he was voiced by Richard Briers In this version Noddy's origins are more explained. In the very first episode - "Noddy Goes to Toyland" - Noddy doesn't actually have a name, or indeed, that blue hat with a bell on the end. He is encountered en route to Toytown - or more precisely - struck by Big Ears the Brownie on his bicycle after he encounters him in the middle of the Toytown road. The lad has run away from his Toymaker, as he explains: "He made a lion. I don't like lions. They frighten me!" Big Ears takes him under his wing and names him Noddy because he keeps nodding his head uncontrollably when he speaks. The blue hat is a present from Big Ears at the end of the first tale, when Noddy is granted permanent status in Toytown after saving a little girl from one of Noah's animals from a lion. Noddy doesn't aquire his famous red and yellow car until the second episode.He's given the vehicle by Mr Polly (the garage owner in the 70's version) as a reward for catching Gobbo the Goblin and his gang when they carjack his garage. Gallery File:00car.jpg|Noddy in his car with Mrs Tubby Bear File:001.jpg|Noddy with Bumpy Dog File:00logo.jpg|Noddy's Logo File:0070'snoddy.jpg|Noddy in the 1970's version. File:0075.jpg|1975 Logo File:0077.jpg|1977 Logo Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Noddy's Toyland Adventures Characters Category:Males Category:Kind-Hearted Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Polite Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sympathetic Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Innocent Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Adorable Characters Category:Pleasant Characters Category:Sweethearts Category:Affable Characters Category:Affably Good Category:Admirable Characters Category:Generous Characters Category:Boys Category:Kids Category:Susan sheridan Category:1970s characters Category:1990s characters Category:BBC characters Category:ITV characters Category:Characters who drive cars Category:Characters with hats Category:Cbeebies characters Category:Lovable Characters Category:Lovely Characters Category:Naive Characters